Melody of Love
by unfortunate liar
Summary: COMPLETE! Natsume's been hospitalised, and Mikan's missing him. She wants to show that she can do things right, and she's learning the violin to prove it; but will he like the Melody of Love they're both going to perform?
1. Stage 1: Anxiety

A dedication to my friend who's been bugging me non-stop to write a natsumeXmikan story… I can't win against her powers of annoyance… Please review or else I can't continue… I think… this will be a short chaptered story… maybe 2 or 3 chaps max… YAY! Oh! This is in Mikan's POV…

Disclaimer: It's not mine and I don't want it to be mine. This goes for everything else.

愛のメロディー  
- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
**- Love's Melody -  
**- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

It's been awhile since I talked to Natsume… with him actually giving a response. I would be pleased with him giving me a simple 'hn' or even calling me names, it would be so nice to hear him speak. Even just hearing his voice… it's been so long I can't remember his voice. Only a small bit of our everyday life I can remember. I don't know what it would be like if he came back to class again. I think I'm the only one who still remembers him. It's been a year after all… the doctors say that if he doesn't wake up within a week or two, he might not have a chance to survive, even now they say that his chances of waking up are slim.

It's a Saturday today, and this is the day I usually go to Central Town. But ever since the day I couldn't bug him to go with me. It's been so boring. Shops are just shops, performances are just performances and even howalons don't taste as good as they used to. I guess he just added a bit of spark and excitement to my life.

Now, I don't go there as often; now, I visit the hospital every 1 or 2 weeks, sometimes just after classes ended, I wonder how he would act if I told him I've been learning the violin now (A/N: I know that it sounds weird her playing the violin, but so many people choose to make her a pianist and frankly, I'm getting bored, so I'm making a change, if you don't like it, I can change it. Just review or e-mail me. Yeah?) I'm not bad I would say. I bet even he would be surprised, at least I hope so. He's the reason I started, so that I could impress him when he wakes up.

_**I guess the chances of him hearing me are thin though.**_

I've been working so hard that if he doesn't wake up, I'll go to hell, heaven or wherever he is and drag him back to earth just so he can hear me play, then he can go back if he wants. It must be weird having to go to all that trouble just to make sure he hears me. But it would be satisfying enough if he just sat on a chair and heard me play. If he joined in, that would be even better, but I'm not sure if he knows how to play an instrument. Then, I can finally beat him at something!

I hear a knock at my door. I walk over and open it. I see Ruka in front of me wearing his pyjamas. Bunnies, cute I think, personally anyway. Hotaru would kill me if she knew I thought that. After all, I know she has a crush on him. Only I know though. But why's he here? He didn't even bother to change! How rude! And he even bothered knocking and yet, he didn't have enough time to change!?

He was puffing, red faced and sweating.  
"What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" I ask.  
"I-it's Natsume, he's…" pause, more puffing and deep breaths. "He's woken up."  
I look at him wide-eyed. "That's… that's good!"  
"There's more." He looks up. "He's missing."  
"A-are you… sure?! Maybe you looked in the wrong room…" I paused, thinking of an excuse… just to make sure Ruka could counter it "or… or maybe… they were just p-playing… or… joking…something of that type…"

"_**ARE YOU KIDDING?"  
**_He shouts, it's been a while since anyone shouted at me. "I… I'm sorry… I lost control of myself… I meant to say… 'Why would they lie?'… And… they checked every room… I even looked myself. I found out just a moment ago. I tried asking them if he had woken up before, they said no. I came to the conclusion that he might have been kidnapped, but… he left a note" he hands me a piece of crumpled paper.

_I'm going out on a walk, don't you dare find me.  
__Or else I'll stay 'missing' forever. Deal?_

_Natsume_

_P.S. Don't worry Ruka, I'll come to say  
_'_Bye' if I do choose to leave._

I scrunched the paper in my hand furiously. "THAT JERK! I WILL FIND HIM MYSELF AND BEAT HIM TO A PULP!"

_**And so, that's how our search began…**_

We searched from one classroom to the next, from one bench to another, from tree to tree, and from room to room. Until I remembered something.  
"Hey Ruka! Have you checked his special sakura (cherry blossom) tree?" I asked.  
"Of course I have, that's his favourite spot! That's the first place I looked!" he answered with disbelief. I'm guessing he's thinking to himself something like… 'Who wouldn't? It's the first place ANYONE would look!' or something along that line…  
I looked at him. _How's that possible, I'm so __**sure**__ that he's there… unless… _"Which one? Which sakura tree?"  
"Isn't there only one in the school?"  
Confused I looked to him for answers.  
He threw down his hands in frustration. "THE ONE THAT HE ALWAYS SITS UNDER! YOU SIT UNDER IT TOO!" _silence_ "I'm sorry… I'm just… very… frustrated… right now. I didn't mean to shout at you" He bowed apologetically.  
"Oh!" I realized what he had meant "That's why we couldn't find him! There's another one!"  
He looked at me surprised and put his hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever… or… are you hallucinating?"  
I grabbed his hand and took a step back. "NO! I mean… we, meaning Natsume and I, we planted a sakura tree a while back. A-and… close to it, there's this… small stream and fruit tree… it'd be a perfect place to go camp. He might be there."  
"R-really?? Well… then… where is it?"  
I took a step back ready to run if he wasn't satisfied with my answer. "That's the problem" _pause_ "You see, it's in the Northern Forest… and… it's in this little clearing… that… only Natsume knows the way to."  
Another step back. Then another. I turn to run. Just then, he stopped me.  
"Oh! You mean, the place where there's the tangerine tree?"  
"YEAH! You know the place?"  
"Of course. I planted that tree." _With...a special someone. Though I doubt she remembers it.  
_"Well, let's go!"

_**And with that, we ran all the way there,  
**__**With Ruka leading…  
**__But what we were going to find…  
__Isn't the most obvious…_

_

* * *

_

I have decided this will be a 2 chaptered story. I wonder if you'll like it. hmmm...


	2. Stage 2: Happiness

Chapter two… HERE I COME! Oh… I'm thinking… should I say Ruka… or should I say Luca…

愛のメロディー

- - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

**- Love's Melody - **

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - - -

As we ran to the clearing with Ruka leading the way. I think I've just noticed now… but… Ruka runs waaaaay fast. _Bump_

'Oh! Why'd you stop Ruka-pyon? Is there something in the way?'

I look over his shoulder. Nothing seems to be wrong. It's just the way it used to be, a fruit tree, a cherry tree and a perfectly clear running stream. Nothing really… just a patch of burnt grass… here and there… and… a mask… peculiar I say, it looks just like-

"NATSUME!"

"Did you find him Ruka?" I quickly asked.

He didn't reply, instead, he ran to a tree where I could see a shadow just swiftly gliding past. _Was that Natsume? _It can't be… he wouldn't be found so easily. Knowing him, he would most probably get behind one of us and grab us from behind to scare us or something. I looked at my shadow on the ground. If he was going to be here, come from the back and grab one of us, then I could most likely see his shadow.

Just then, a hand reached out from behind me no sooner had I though that had another one come out to grab me. By instinct, or just because I had spent so much of my days TRYING to dodge the Baka Gun, I ducked. But to no avail as the person might have most likely thought I would do that and had aimed lower. So, instead of me escaping, I was caught. _Damn_. All that practice gone to waste. Not that I could ever dodge the Baka Gun. I could never hope so either.

I turned around. Natsume!

"I thought I told you not to try and find me idiot. You too Ruka, you know that I wouldn't leave you alone in this damned academy."

I hung my head in shame, I should have trusted Natsume, he's not one to run away for long, who knows, he might have returned sometime today.

I see Ruka running towards us, his face full of relief.

"I know, but… you're too precious of a friend for me to let go."

I turned to look at Natsume, expecting an answer, instead, I saw Natsume give the slightest smile.

"You're both idiots, both of you are my idiots."

And, I guess that just brought a smile to our faces too.

As we returned to the academy, it was already recess… one of my favourite times of the day; the first being, of course, lunch. We went to the cafeteria. It was bustling with students. I ran to the table where our friends and Sumire (not my friend… yet) were sitting. I dragged Ruka and Natsume behind me.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Natsume asked unpatiently.

"Taking you to the table of course!"

"We can walk by ourselves."

I stuck my tongue out, "as if I trust you." I let go of Ruka's hand, "I do trust Ruka-pyon though."

As we reached the table, I greeted everyone in turn and said, "Look! We found Natsume!"

"We can see that Sakura. But… what I don't get, is…" Sumire began to say.

"You don't get what?"

"WHY YOU'RE HOLDING MY NATSUME'S HAND!!!"

_Pause…_ "I-" ready to defend my self I started saying something, only to be interrupted.

"I never said I was yours Shouda" Natsume said giving her the cold shoulder, "and anyway, if I were to hold any girl's hand, I would rather it be Mikan than you, Shouda."

"You…" I said.

"What little girl? Don't be flattered because I chose you over her" he said motioning to Sumire, "Who would ever want to hold HER hand?"

"You… just said my name!"

"Oh. Must've slipped out."

The day carried on as normal until it was just before twilight. I changed into my nightgown and went over to the balcony. Me being a one-star, I now had an actual proper room. The sky was so pretty I felt like staying up. I think… that's exactly what I'll do. I grabbed my violin and bow, ran over to my coat rack and got my brown coat. I opened the balcony window once more and climbed out. (my room's on the first floor) I ran to the Cherry tree (Sakura tree) and stood underneath it. Looking at the sinking sun once more, I started playing the piece I had studied; Chopin's _Loath to Depart. _It's a weird piece to choose I agree… but…

This music, is not about the 'End' it's about the beginning that follows a departure. (If this line sounds familiar, it's from the comic _La Corda d'Oro _or at least a part of it) A tingling sensation that this piece causes me to feel. It reminds me of times, I had spent… with _him_. I continued playing for a further 4 bars or so, until… I heard a piano play the same piece. I ran over to the sound dropping my coat in the process, I ended up by the window of the grade school music room. And there sitting in the piano seat was none other than the person I had wanted to prove myself to.

I dropped my violin and bow and put my hands on the window sill. "Why didn't you tell me you could play? We would've had so much fun together. Don't you think?"

"Because" he said without turning my way, "you wouldn't be good enough for me then."

A smile found its way to my lips. "I guess so."

He started playing the piece again, this time from the beginning. Without stopping he asked me suddenly, "Aren't you going to be playing with me?" his tone still smooth and unchanging.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do, Mikan, I do."

I picked up my violin and bow off the grass. I had joined into the song with much joy. I could play for him. And… best of all. He could play with me. My greatest achievement I must say.

As I played the last note, I asked silently to the person accompanying me and my piece. "I guess… that's Love's Melody, huh?"

"I guess so."

Author's Notes: Ehe… I'm sorry… if it's not good… I'm not very fond of mikanXnatsume pairings… haha… sweats. I couldn't think of any other music piece that's meant to be played on the piano, but can be played on the violin as well. When it says

extra: WHOAH! I just noticed now, that... before I added this... 'extra' bit... the word count was '1111' hee! oh yeah... when it says 'I guess... that's Love's Melody, huh?' it's a play-on-words, it is love's melody (melody of love) but... it's a song as well... you may like it! (by Kokia)


	3. Stage 3: Regret

Author's Notes: Hehe… I know it's meant to be a short story… but… I feel like I let you down on the second chapter (that's what Chin-92 said anyways) so I plan on making it up to you by making a third chapter! (I hope the story isn't dragging on) but… yeah… I'll try NOT to disappoint you. Yes?

愛のメロディー  
- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
**- Love's Melody -  
**- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

"You'd better go back to your room. You wouldn't want people to hear the noise and be woken up would you?" I saw him gather his notes and stand up from the piano seat. He closed the piano and pushed the chair in. As he got up to close the window, I called out to him saying,  
"WAIT!" he didn't listen to me though. As if anyone would. It was the middle of the night, or at least it felt like it, and he's probably feeling restless. And he's right, I wouldn't want people to wake up because of me. I'd feel terrible.

The wind picked up a notch and I was left shivering. I decided to go back to my room and let everyone sleep. Although my room wasn't the best, it was better than being out in the cold. I'm sure anyone would agree to that. I made my way to the direction of the girls' dorms. Put my cold hands in my pocket in search of the key I thought I had slipped in. It must still be inside. Going out to the gardens, I found my window still open; climbing into my confined sanctuary, where the most holy Mikan, me, sleeps. I closed the window to keep the cold air out and the hot, in. I lay on the bed, my nightgown underneath my coat, pulled the covers up and felt that they were too thin. I rolled myself into a ball to keep myself warm. During times like this, I wonder if Natsume cares about me at all. He must not have.

I mean… he left me for a year, I don't suppose I could forgive him just because he played the piano with me. No. I wouldn't forgive him. I couldn't forgive him. Any sane person would make the decision not to forgive him, and in my opinion, I was sane; in his, _in_sane. But yet… why does my heart long to forgive him, but my mind restrains me from doing so. The lingering feeling he gives me when I feel him simply brushing against me, hearing his voice… why does it happen? Tears… yes, wet, heavy and fat tears rand down one side of my cheek, the other, dripping slowly onto my pillowcase. _WHY AM I WASTING ME TEARS, MY TIME, MY LIFE ON THIS TRIVIAL MATTER? ON NATSUME HYUUGA?! _I close my eyes briefly to find myself drifting into a deep slumber. Why Kami-sama (A/N: I think that means 'God'. That's what my mum told me… so… yeah)? Why are you making me regret the decision that I've made not to forgive him? Why…?

I wake up, the sun shining on my face. I remember the little incident that we, meaning Natsume and I, had last night. I wonder if he still remembers it. I glance at my alarm clock. 10:43 am. I'm late for class… if I come now, or even if I didn't come at all… I would get punished by Jinno-sensei either way. I shouldn't come. I'll just hold up the lesson. Besides, everyone would ask why I was so 'down' which in my opinion, I wasn't. I'm tired of having to act all nice and happy ever since Natsume was in the hospital. I'm sure the only person who knows I was acting was Hotaru, she seems to know everything. And in this case, I was hoping she didn't. A sigh escapes my lips as I get up off the bed. My legs were trembling, then, it gave out. I wonder why. I must have been too tired. Hah… well… I guess playing a violin out in the cold isn't that easy after all… but they seemed to do it with ease in Natsume's comics. By the way, I snuck a peek at them, but don't tell Natsume that.

Making my way to the bathroom, I wash my face and look at myself in the mirror. My skin was so pale, I didn't notice I had been sleeping so late these past few days. Maybe I've been practicing too much… yes, maybe I have… I might just have. I should go back to sleep, one day of school won't matter that much. I mean… I'm already at the bottom of the class. I took my morning shower and sat on the covered toilet seat. I buried my face in my hands and thought hard about what was going on. A towel covered my throbbing head, the cold water was getting into my eyes, sliding down my cheek and shoulders, my hair was dripping wet, and I had a headache; to top it off, I couldn't move; my body was frozen, it didn't do what I wanted it to do. It just… sat there.

When it did start moving, my body was numb. Sitting in the position I was in, covered with water. How pitiful, I'm sure if Hotaru, Natsume maybe even Ruka was here, they would surely laugh. I climbed into the bed, it wasn't warm, but it was better than nothing. I drifted off to sleep not soon after, and trust me, it was worth skipping school. A knock came at my door, I stirred a bit and grumbled, then went back to sleep. The sound of the knock came at me, harder.  
"Go away…" I managed to say. I'm sure they didn't hear it, but at least I gave it a try…  
Fire burned my door. Then 3 people came in. Their shadows looked awfully familiar, but I don't care… I mean really. I need my sleep…  
"Hey, wake up polka-dots."  
I moaned in response.  
"You idiot." Hotaru's voice rang through my head. "He told you to wake up, and now I do to. So wake up idiot."  
I moaned again.  
"Sakura-san… Narumi-sensei was concerned because you didn't show up. He had an announcement." Ruka. It must be him. The only one of the 'trio' who was polite.  
I moaned… again.  
"I wish you would stop carping idiot." I heard the click of a gun and turned around still inside the covers.I sat up and scratched my head. "What's so important anyways…? I need my sleep, in case you don't know, which I'm sure you don't, I almost collapsed this morning because of lack of sleep. So… tell me now, and get it over with." I paused for a bit, tilted my head to the side and added, "And don't bother asking about my sudden change in mood, I'm grumpy, you know me, lack of sleep, lack of cheerfulness."  
"I didn't know you had so many words in your vocabulary polka-dots. I thought the only words you understood were 'MOU!' and 'HOTARUUUUUUUUU!!!'." He said, mimicking my voice in the two words.

"Oh shut up Natsume."  
"The little girl knows 'shut up' and improvement to say the least."  
"Shut up both of you." Hotaru's cold eyes pierced into us both. We shut up, we seriously did. She put her Baka Gun away and took out her Baka Cannon. My eyes widened. Did I do something wrong? I'm so scared… help me someo—

BOOM!

The cannon shot me squarely on the head. I was now on the wall of my own bedroom. It wasn't too comfortable, I'm sure anyone could tell.  
"That was for making me irritated."  
"Mou… you're so mean Hotaru… and anyway; how did I make you irritated?"  
"Simple… Narumi kept on asking people where you were, and to be truthful, I was one of the people he asked a lot. I was so irritated I left the classroom. Some others left as well."  
"Oh…"

I climbed out of the 'Mikan-shaped hole' on the wall and onto my bed. "So… what was the announcement?"  
Everybody grew silent.  
"I'll leave that to both of you." I saw Hotaru turn around and head towards the… uhmmm… once-there door.  
"Well?" I asked again.  
"I don't want to see an idiot be excited again. The last time was enough for me. I'll expect you to tell her soon Ruka." He exited the room and left Ruka and me alone.  
"I'll ask one final time, and you'd better not leave without telling me. What. Was. The. Announce-ment?"  
"Uhmmm… about that… Sakura-san… maybe you should just… ask Narumi-sensei. Yeah, you should just ask Narumi-sensei." He tried running, but to no avail. I grabbed the back of his shirt before he could go anywhere. I tied his waist with a rope and tied the other end to the corner of my bed. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me."  
"Sakura-san… do you know how to untie this?"  
"No." I held up a pair of scissors and held it close to the rope. "I'm going to cut it, the second you finish telling me."  
"Uhhh… ok… well then…" He tried untying the rope once more.  
"It's easier if you just tell me."

"We… the whole class… is… well… the whole school actually."  
"C'mon… the longer you take, the longer Hotaru's going to take pictures of you."  
He snapped his head in the direction I pointed in. There she was, a camera in hand, and just out of reach of Ruka.  
"Alice Academy…" he started saying slowly, "isgoingtohaveatalentfest."  
"Did I mention saying it slowly?"  
"Before I do Sakura-san… how did you come to be so cruel?"  
"I had the best mentor anyone could have, Hotaru, now tell me."  
"We're going to have a talent fest."  
I cut the rope, he ran away. I nodded slowly… then I finally registered into my mind what he had just said. I jumped out of bed and screamed a 'YES!'. I wonder what I'm going to do… or what papa (Narumi-sensei) will prepare for me. I'm sure he'll have some costumes I could borrow, he has so many!

I ran out of my dorm and screamed an 'OH YEAH PEOPLE!' and went back into my room to get changed. I think… that if I didn't think this now, I would have forgotten about the little 'incident' I had with Natsume… but ah well… I'll attend to that later, I'll attend to this matter first. For I'm sure Natsume had already forgotten it.

Stage 3: Regret

**Author's Notes: I know Mikan's a bitt OOC (does that mean Out Of Character? Because if it doesn't then…) but… I dunno… and Natsume talked a bit too much, and like I said… I think this won't be a 2 or 3 shot… it might just become a long story… if so, tell me if it's dragging on… yes? For those who review, thanks (you actually bothered to…) for those who read, but didn't review… although I appreciate the time you've taken to read this, I don't mind whatever you say about my story (as long as they aren't flames) so please… if you've taken time out of your daily lives just to read this fanfic, then taking a few minutes (even less) to give me your opinion won't be that hard… right? Well here's my story… I wonder if they'll be any improvements from the last chap on my writing skills.**


	4. Stage 4: Pity

Author's Notes: For those who review, thanks (you actually bothered to…) for those who read, but didn't review… although I appreciate the time you've taken to read this, I don't mind whatever you say about my story (as long as they aren't flames) so please… if you've taken time out of your daily lives just to read this fanfic, then taking a few minutes (even less) to give me your opinion won't be that hard… right? Well here's my story… I wonder if they'll be any improvements from the last chap on my writing skills.

愛のメロディー

- - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

**- Love's Melody - **

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - - - -

Making my way to the classroom, or rather, the cafeteria (it was lunchtime by now) I saw a few people in my classroom, one of them Sumire Shouda. She had pulled me aside to 'discuss' with me some issues that had been raised during class. To me, it had felt like she _dragged_ me aside to talk about, more like shout at me, about her own _personal_ issues, If she had wanted someone to talk to, she should have gone to the school counsellor (A/N: I don't think they had one in Gakuen Alice… but… it's only a small detail I'm adding so you wouldn't care right?). I'm not sure whether or not this should have been personal… or whether it should be something that everybody could hear and take part in. Right now, it was the second one, she was yelling so hard that everyone in the corridor and most people in the elementary division, including the people in the cafeteria, could hear her. And the topic she was 'discussing' with me was one of the most embarrassing for me, Natsume Hyuuga.

Questioning me non-stop about what had happened the other night when Natsume was 'released' in reality, he escaped, but everyone else had refused to face the bad side of him, so… they thought he was released then someone kidnapped him because he was missing. When they found out I wasn't there as well, they thought I had kidnapped him. Of course I was oblivious to this as I was cooped up in my room like a hen in its cage. It was not a good feeling. I was tired anyway, so I had no choice but to sleep. If I had come to class, I would not only sleep in class, but after class, people would be gossiping, now that I think about it, maybe I should have just stayed in my room.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY NATSUME-SAMA?" She demanded.

"Don't you mean… well… technically he doesn't belong to anyone but himself, but if you insist…. I guess he _can_ be yours… you'll just have to fight over him." I said, shrugging.

"What do you mean…?" looking at me suspiciously, she struggled to continue her sentence.

"'What do you mean I have to fight over him?'? Is that what you were about to say? Well… you see… if you just turn around, your friends are right behind you. And I think they don't want you calling him 'your' Natsume. After all… your fan-clubbers might get angry."

"They would never, after all I am their…" Her voice drifted off as she looked behind her, her fellow 'fan-clubbers' were there, and they didn't look too happy. I stared at my nails and then put one of my hands in my pocket. "How did you grow to be so cruel Sakura?"

"It's not that hard a feat especially since I've got the best teacher around, Hotaru, and anyway, she wrote me a book on 'How to take advantage of situations.'. Just for me!" I pulled a small black book out of my right pocket with gold writing on the cover that practically screamed 'Ice Queen'. Yes, anyone could tell that, that book was written by none other than the elementary school division's very own Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai.

I saw people shivering at what they thought could be inside the book, they must have thought that their blackmailed information would be in there, well… they're wrong… it's not just theirs! Most of the school's information was there. Oh thank you Hotaru! She even included what to say or do during certain situations the 'look at your fingernails' technique worked perfectly, even the bit where it said 'act calm' worked! (I got half the idea about the book the blackmail bit from Hiruma – Eysehield 21.) I guess having the 'Ice Queen' as your best friend really was a good thing sometimes!

I walked over to the cafeteria, by now, my stomach was _really_ rumbling. Boy was it furious it wanted food, badly. I opened the door to the cafeteria… no longer needing to abuse the situation; I put away my book, put away my 'calm' look, and turned back to my happy-go-lucky self. "OHAYO MINNA-SAN!"

BAKA!

"What do you mean 'OHAYO MINNA-SAN!'?" She obviously didn't bother trying to mimic my voice, and instead got Ruka to do it. I pity him, the subject of blackmail… even I wasn't so cruel as to… wait… I'm not cruel! I heard Koko chuckle a bit. I have to admit, my thoughts are funny… Hi Koko… he waved to me, I waved back. I made my way to the counter and got what was on my menu for the day, being a single star now, they didn't really discriminate the only person (meaning me) who was a no-star. How lucky I am.

**Author's Notes: A quick interruption… I named this story the wrong name… (oops) it's meant to be the 'Melody of Love' and uhmm… well… it's based on a song… called 'Ai no Melody' (and when you translate it… it's 'Melody of Love') apparently… all this time, I've been naming it after my other story (an original) so yeah… after this chapter, don't go looking for "Love's Melody" search for Melody of Love… ehe… again, I apologise… and here, the story, I'm sorry I interrupted the story. For those who have just skipped this part YOU MUST READ IT!!!**

I skipped over to the table where all my friends, and Sumire (who was, by the way fawning Natsume), were sitting, because of my carelessness, I tripped over something, my shoelace or a foot, and dropped my food, all over… Sumire. She stomped off towards the bathroom with all or most of her friend tagging behind her. I see she's made up with them. My food… had gone to waste. I had no more, I had taken my share of the food for lunch, the rest was for dinner and supper, I couldn't take out anymore, because then, I would have none for dinner and supper. I looked towards my friends who had finished their food. My only hope… was to ask… the _special star_… I heard Koko laughing. I shot him a glare I had learnt how to do thanks to the book Hotaru had given me. He immediately shut up, and that was what I wanted. Walking silently over to Natsume, my head looking at the ground so that I could see what was ahead of me instead of tripping over things again. I lifted my head as soon as I could see his foot.

"Natsume…" I started. 'No' was what I had expected him to say… but no… instead he said…

"What's the matter little girl?" I could see a mischievous smile forming on his lips. "_Dropping_ by to see us?"

I held back my anger, almost calling him an idiot and a moron, it's a good thing I held it back too, for if I didn't he would surely NOT give me some of his always-left-over food.

"No… I'm not. I was wondering… whether or not… you could give me some of your…"

"My what?" I could see he was greatly amused, he knew what I was talking about, the whole cafeteria did, but he was only trying to rub it in, and really… he was doing a really good job that I hated him even more than I did before.

"Your… extra food… since… I dropped mine… as you can see…"

But even though I knew it was in his nature to be mean, cruel, and cold as people saw him in his state as the Black Cat, I was still hurt by his actions. He might not need to show it that obviously, but… I guess… he could try to be nice to me sometimes. I saw him walk away from the seat he was sitting on. From the corner of my eye I saw his hand gesture for someone to come towards him. "Wait! Where are you going Natsume?! Are you going to be so cruel as to--"

"Where do you think I'm going? You asked whether or not I could spare you some of my food, and I decided 'why not' it's not like I need it anyway. I pity you for being so clumsy sometimes."

I now that's not what he really meant, even though that's what he says… but I don't mind… it's sort of like… unnoticeable love. But of course, me being me, I didn't really know until now.

"Domo Arigatou (does that mean 'Thank you very much"? 'Coz… that's what my cousin says. Please correct me if I'm wrong.) Natsume." My eyes changed from shocked to soft. "Domo Arigatou." I repeated.

"Oh just hurry up little girl."

"Hai Natsume."

I turned back to look at everyone. They were smiling; it seems they're all happy. I wonder why… I saw Koko slap his forehead with the palm of his hand. Just kidding Koko… I know why you guys are happy… are you really? He nodded. Sometimes, his Alice came in handy, only when I allowed it though. I mean, I do have the Alice of nullification. I ran to Natsume who was already at the counter.

"What can I have Natsume?"

"Choose whichever, it's not like I eat that much… compared to the pig next to me."

I took a step back and looked at who was at Natsume's left. No one was there. I took a step forward again. Pointing at myself, I looked at him. "Surely you can't be talking about me."

"Well I am. Hurry up and choose. I don't have all day."

We were far away from the others so that they couldn't hear what we were talking about. I looked at Natsume again out of the corner of my eye. He noticed.

"Are you falling for me already Polka-dots?" A small smile was appearing on his lips, although not fully, I could see he was amused.

"What if I am?" I asked, challenging him.

He looked at me, then at the counter again, the lady serving us coming back.

"I'm just joking Natsume… after all… you wouldn't want that to happen now would you? I would just be a nuisance." I was pained, mainly for the fact that yes, I would be a pain to him, and the next reason being, he probably didn't like me back. I don't have any chance.

"Don't be joking." He whispered silently, I heard it though.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch you."

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Really? Then there must be something…"

"It's just like I said… nothing… I guess… this could be like… my 'thank you' for entertaining me last night with your amateur violin playing."

"Oh." I punched him playfully but he didn't take it as a joke I don't think. He grabbed me by my wrists and held my hand for quite sometime, feeling his warmth, I think to myself, how it would feel to feel warm when everyone else is cold.

"Your hands are cold Polka."

"I know. Warm them up for me then."

"No thanks."

The lady came back holding up a tray with a chicken on it and some fruit that was cut up. I was about to take it when Natsume took it first.

"I don't want you wasting my food. You can waste yours, but not mine."

I laughed a bit. Walking back with Natsume really was a first; one of the only people who had that pleasure was Ruka.

"You know Natsume… I guess… I am falling for you. From a long, long time ago."

"Hn, I guess I was too… until I heard that…"

We had reached the table, our friends, mostly mine, were amazed that Natsume was actually acting like a gentleman and carrying my food for me. I put my hands up defensively.

"Don't you guys dare think anything bad… he was just carrying it because he didn't want me wasting his food."

"Well…" Hotaru started, "You dared, and we did. I just thought of…" she stopped though. I sat down next to her, and Natsume was seated across, next to Ruka. He placed the food on the table and pushed it towards me.

"Did you get your utensils?"

I blinked several times and remembered that I didn't. I ran back and when I got back, Natsume was eating some of the chicken. I looked at him then at my chicken.

"What? I'm not allowed to eat my own food?"

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't win against him. I stabbed my fork into the leg of the chicken. "But this bit is mine."

We started fighting over the chicken. And in the end; I, of course, won!

"You know what Natsume?" I whispered to him. "You need not pity me; I've got you after all."

We continue eating… as if nothing had happened. Especially the talk that we had near the counter.

Author's Notes: BOY! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! Oh and… if you want to check out the song… it's on… uhmmm… well… the song's called Ai no Melody, by Kokia… and… oh yes! The lyrics are on… if you just go to Google, and type in **Ai no Melody – Kokia – Lyrics - English **and you should find it… I wonder if you can guess what's going to happen next… cookies for those who guess correctly! (a choice between choc-chip and macadamia…) OH YES! To those who think my English is a bit... you know... I'm in Australia, and I do not know the American spelling... so yeah... I'm so sorry for those who don't know what some of my words mean. Just tell me... and I'll tell you what it is... 'kay?


	5. Stage 5: Sorrow

Author's Notes:** I'm sorry to impose this on you so suddenly…but… if you could just… at the bottom of each chapter… I've put an extra thing… and… you need to read it in order to get the flow of the story (it comes in stages) or maybe… I'll just rename the chapters… yes… I will… just click on the drop down menu of chapters, and there'll be the new names… just read those… yes… thanks…**

**愛のメロディー**

- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
**- Love's Melody - **  
- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

Waking up early, to the sound of the annoying alarm clock Hotaru had made me, I turned it off, smashing it in the process, I could only manage an 'Oops' before I heard someone knock at my door. "Come in" I said. Still in my nightgown, the cold morning air got to me. Curious to what the time was, I picked up the alarm clock. The number had faded, and I didn't know what time it was… Ruka and Hotaru came through the door. Ruka was puffing, while Hotaru was still on her duck scooter. I wonder why she never lets him ride it… especially during emergencies… speaking of emergencies, I wonder why they came here so early…  
I blinked.  
Ruka blinked.  
Hotaru stared unemotionally.  
Silence… then I decided to break it. "Hotaru… Ruka-pyon… why are you two here?" tilting my head to the side because the sun was in my eyes, I shifted my position on the bed. I saw Ruka open his mouth to speak, only to be hit by Hotaru and her Baka Gun.

"Don't be stupid Mikan, I can't believe you don't know. Even someone as idiotic and deaf as you must've heard the screams last night."  
I blinked several times. "I'm not idiotic Hotaru… and I'm not deaf either… as for the screaming… I did hear it." I said in the most intelligent voice I could say. "What _were_ they screaming about?"  
I saw Ruka recover from the blow of the Gun and rub his head. He looked at the floorboards as Hotaru left the room. "That, you can ask him. I've got better things to do than worry about him. You can do that in place of me."  
Facing Ruka, I heard him mumble something. Motioning for him to come closer, he didn't, instead, he lifted his head. His eyes were red and tears were still evident. He must've been up all night crying or he was awake. I would rather it be none, but it had to have been one of them. Seeing his mouth move, but no sound coming out, I recognised only two words 'Natsume' and 'hospital'.

"Natsume… he's… he's in the hospital… again… they say he might not come out alive this time." He voiced in between sobs.

"But… but… why?" My voice was low, it was soft, and you could hardly hear it.

"He… he came back last night from a mission. He came back with several scars and bullets. We found him collapsed underneath the Cherry Tree… and well… he's woken now… for a short period of time the doctor says, and he's requested for us to bring you there. So please… please Mikan Sakura… I beg you. He may not have been one of the nicest people to you, and I know he wasn't really what you'd call a friend, but please… please… fulfil his last request?"

Registering what he had just said into my 'tiny mind' as some people say, I pushed aside my covers, sheets, and doona, stepped onto the cold floorboards not noticing their temperature and ran to the Alice Clinic.

'Natsume.'

Was all I could think right there and then. That idiot! Why did he go on more missions when the doctor told him not to! When I get there, he'd better not say something stupid like, 'he threatened to kill you and Ruka if I didn't' or something of that nature. I… I couldn't live if he… if he died for my sake… no! I would kill myself on the spot whether he wanted me to or not. I couldn't… and never live without him by my side. Tears streamed across my face as I ran. Oh how I wish I had the Alice of speed, I would have gotten there by now. I saw Hotaru nearby. I stopped.

"Please Hotaru… just this once, you can hit me as many times as you want with your Baka Gun after this, but please… take me to the Clinic as fast as you can." My head low, I didn't care if I got 100 hits or more… I need to see him, I need to see that idiotic Natsume Hyuuga.

"Finally realised it huh? Well… get on… you'd better enjoy this ride before you end up in the hospital too."

I stepped on, and in a matter of seconds, hardly what I call a 'long' trip, we were there. I ran to Natsume's hospital room. Clearly, you knew it was his, so many people were crowding around it, girls, boys, and teachers alike. I pushed my way through, with Narumi-sensei at the end.

"Thank goodness you're here Mikan-chan. He's been asking for you these past few hours." He said, relief apparent in his voice.

"Hours? He's been here that long? And I didn't know?" My hands were trembling, and not just because of the cold. Maybe I was as dense as everyone said I was. I denied it everyday, but maybe this is the proof that I was and am a dense 'little girl'. I heard the girls say 'Boo' or 'You don't deserve him!' 'Go away Sakura! He's way out of your league!' I turned to leave until I heard someone from inside the room shout 'MIKAN!' I turned around again and opened the door. There he was, being bandaged, blood all over the floor and bed. Blood was seeping slowly through the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his waist, his upper right arm, and his left leg going down towards his ankles. He had on a white shirt and white shorts. Although it was cold, his Alice must've kept him warm automatically. I ran over to him and hugged him. I knew it hurt, but I was so relieved.

"Natsume…" I cried softly, tears came pouring out. "I know it hurts… but… let me hug you just for a while longer, then you can push me out of your life forever… just… a little longer Natsume. I'm so glad you're alive…"

He hugged me back, I was shocked at first, but I enjoyed it for a moment. Then, I pushed him slightly so that he moved back an inch or two. (A/N: for those who want to change it, it may be 'a centimetre or two' if you want.) Then, to everyone's shock, I slapped him. Then I hit him powerlessly on his chest. "Why… why did you go on another mission? You idiot…"

"You're the idiot Mikan…"

"Hah…" I laughed a laugh without humour. "Don't tell me something like 'Or else he would've killed you' or something of that nature… that would be absurd."

"But it's the truth. That's what happened…"

"YOU TRULY ARE AN IDIOT AREN'T YOU?" I took a deep breath. "I mean… don't you know that… if you aren't by my side, I would most probably kill myself too?"

"But you shouldn't, and I'll make sure my efforts don't go to waste."

I heard clapping and then people scurrying away.

"What a touching reunion of our two dear lovers here… but I'm afraid you'll have to let my dear Black Cat rest Sakura-san. Or else he won't be able to do the pleasure of protecting his beloved friends anymore."

I heard Natsume hiss a 'Persona' before taking a step back. "She's not going anywhere… she's staying right here."

"So… you're Persona… HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM DO MISSIONS?! If only my Alice limited me doing any damage, I would love to hurt you right now. Natsume's not doing anymore missions you hear? I don't care if I die in the process or if I do missions instead of him even if I have to do double what he did because my 'rank' isn't good enough."  
He raised a brow and lowered mine. "Aren't you a fierce on Sakura-san? Just like your mother."

"My mother? You're comparing me to my mother? Don't you dare, I've never seen her in my life, and even if I did, she means nothing now. I have a new life, one that I led without her. I don't care if you think I'm growing up to be _like_ her, just don't _compare_ me to her."

"I respect your courage… but I cannot let my Black Cat miss out on his rest… would you kindly let him sleep Sakura-san?"

Natsume returned to his bed, by now, everyone else was gone, only the two of us were here. I sat beside him, watching his every move, of course, I didn't expect him to move much, and he didn't.

After a while, when the lunch bell had rung, I began to fall asleep. My eyelids were heavy, and I needed sleep badly. I heard him, Natsume, say something. 'Stay with me' he said.

"Are you asleep already?" because… if you are… then I'll whisper, just to you "I love you."

Stage 5: Sorrow


	6. Ai no Melody the Song

Author's Notes: This 'chapter' isn't really a chapter… it's for those who can't seem to find the lyrics to the song I'm referring to. Please be careful, it's by KOKIA not that… other lady who was it again? Oh yeah... Salia (I think). Well… here's the song anyway… it's in this order. Kanji, Japanese – Romaji, English Translation. It is a good song, I recommend that you do listen to it. I listen to it a lot… it's a nice song to play while you're reading this. Sing along too! If you have the time, send me a mail (on my profile, I think) of you singing, I'm sure you sound nice! Hehe…

KANJI

あなたまるで木漏れ日のように  
私に生きる希望くれた  
幸せが笑った

記憶の中のぬくもり胸に  
なによりも強い絆を感じているわ

私が私らしくいられるのは  
あなたがいるから

1　あなたを愛して  
生まれた歌を歌おう  
私の愛の証に  
信じてどこまでも届け私の思い  
あなたが生きていることが真実

2　愛おしくて、嬉しくて  
悲しくて、切なくて  
悔しくて、もどかしくて  
愛のmelody

絡み合った心の糸を  
解きほぐす前に分かれた  
辛くても望んだ

この愛を貫こう  
独り言のように  
永久に誓いを立てる

愛おしさに包まれるmelody  
舞い上がれ空に

その瞳に見えない  
大切なものを見せよう  
あふれる愛の泉に

思いはどこまでも深く  
時間を越えても生きてゆける  
それがわたしの愛の歌

触れる肌を吐息がなぞる  
ねぇもう寝ちゃったの?  
それなら耳元で I love you

1　repeat

その瞳に見えない  
大切なものを見せよう  
あふれる愛の泉に  
あなたと出会って  
流れ出したこのmelody  
震えている今この時間も生きてる

2　repeat 2x

JAPANESE - ROMAJI

anata marude komorebi no you ni  
watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta

kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni  
nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjite iru wa

watashi ga watashi rashiku irareru no wa anata ga iru kara

1 anata wo ai shite umareta uta wo utaou  
watashi no ai no akashi ni  
shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi  
anata ga ikite iru koto ga shinjitsu

2 itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MERODI-

karamiatta kokoro no ito wo  
tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda

"kono ai wo tsuranukou" hitorigoto no you ni  
永久(towa) ni chikai wo tateru

itooshisa ni tsutsumareru MERODI- maiagare sora ni

sono 瞳(me) ni mienai taisetsu na mono wo miseyou  
afureru ai no izumi ni  
omoi wa doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo  
ikite yukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta

mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nozoru  
"nee mou nechatta no?" sore nara mimimoto de "I love you"

1 repeat

sono 瞳(me) ni mienai taisetsu na mono wo miseyou  
afureru ai no izumi ni  
anata to deatte nagaredashita kono MERODI-  
furuete iru ima kono toki mo ikiteru

2 repeat 2x

ENGLISH TRANSLATION

You're just like the sunlight through the leaves  
Gave me the happy smile, courage and will to live on

The warmth of the heart in my memory  
Is beyond all the trammels

It's all because of you, that I can live like myself

Singing I was born to love you is the proof of my love  
And u trust that this feeling will be sent to you, and that you are still alive

Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love

Before I untied the knot in my heart  
We were separated, but I have no regrets though I was sad  
'Keep the love alive' I said this to myself  
In order to keep the promise alive

The melody is surrounded by the love, fly to the sky

In that spring of overflowing love, to show you something more important than you have seen with your own eyes  
This love for you is so deep, through time and space,  
Beyond life itself, this is the song of my love

I touch your body and feel your breath, 'are you asleep already?'  
If you are, then I whisper 'I love you'

It's all because of you, that I can live like myself  
Singing I was born to love you is the proof of my love  
And u trust that this feeling will be sent to you, and that you are still alive

In that spring of overflowing love, to show you something more important than you have seen with your own eyes

The flow of the melody when I met you  
Still exist in this shaking time

Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love

Pity, happiness, sorrow, vexation, regret, anxiety  
Make up the melody of love

Now… do you know what the next chapter's going to be about? Hehe…


	7. Stage 6: Vexation

Author's Notes: Did you enjoy the song that I posted up for you guys last time?

愛のメロディー

- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
**- Love's Melody - **  
- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

My eyes dropped, then, they shut, leaving me in complete darkness. I wonder… if he'll still be there when I wake up, or whether it'll all have been a dream. I hope not… yes, I hope not.

'_Mikan…'  
_'_WAIT! GRANDPA! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!'  
_'_Mikan…'  
_'_Please! Don't leave me like mum and dad did…'_

"MIKAN!" a voice called out.  
"GRANDPA!"  
"Grandpa? Oh well… Mikan-chan…" I turn to look at the person.  
"Oh… Narumi-sensei…"  
He hugged me and made me face the door. "Don't look, don't look"  
"Don't look at what?" I pushed him away and turned to the bed. He was gone. Natsume… was gone…  
"Natsume he's… he's missing…"  
"Again?"  
He didn't say anything; he looked at me with downcast eyes. I understood. I understood everything… I pushed Narumi-sensei away and ran towards the door. I got a grip on the door handle and proceeded to open the door, then, strong arms grabbed me by my waist.  
"No Mikan-chan… don't. There are girls, waiting outside the door. And… if you go out now then…"

I DON'T CARE! I shouted in my head. I don't care… I'm the one who was supposed to look after him, but I didn't. I hit Narumi-sensei's arms repetitively. "LET GO! I NEED TO FIND HIM!"  
"NO MIKAN! I won't… I won't risk your life for… another boy's life. It's the same as… as…"  
"As sacrificing? Well I don't care Narumi-sensei… I don't care" I bit him on the arm and he abruptly let go, I took the chance and ran.

Along the hallway, girls were protesting, saying that I shouldn't have stayed in the room. Shouting things like 'It's your entire fault Sakura!' or 'How could you?' some were just crying, hoping, plainly, hoping that he was still alive. Sumire Shouda walked into the middle of the hallway and slapped me squarely on the cheek. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet. Clenched fists on either side of her. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth a bit. No sound came out. Then she tried again, and this time, a piercing shriek could be heard. I covered my ears. Everyone else did as well.  
"How could you Sakura?" she sniffed, "We trusted you, or, no, I _let_ you stay in that room, and how do you repay me, by making sure that he escaped."  
She shoved me, causing me to take a forced step back. "How could you?!" she repeated. Shoving me again, I fell down, the palm of my hands as support, I felt guilty.  
_Yes Mikan… how could you?_ A voice rang in my head. _How could you?_ Laughter was evident in the voice. It was a cruel, painful voice.  
I stood up, hoping to make a comeback; instead, I bit my lips to stop myself. Treat others like you want to be treated.  
"Your eyes look pained Sakura. Realise your mistake now? Huh?" She gave me a glare and walked past me.  
"Shouda" I called out. I heard her steps coming to a stop, and soon, the echoing steps came to a halt. "He was my responsibility right? So I'll find him."  
"You'd better"

I walked away. For that moment… for that split second… I think… we got along. I broke into a run and preceded the place where I thought he was most likely to be, the Cherry Tree.

I arrived, finding no one there, its branches bare, the petals on the ground. Autumn had come and gone, leaving a mist of pink in its haste. It would have been enjoyable, if only I shared it with one other person. Him. Yes, Natsume. Him. I sat down underneath it, not much cover really, but I was tired, so tired. I ran, just for him, and he isn't even here.

Then, I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned around. My instincts smart, they shouted 'NATSUME!' and I shouted "WHAT?" wasn't that stupid?  
"It seems you were looking for me. Were you?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"Liar, liar pants on fire." He chanted.  
"No, you're the liar, I'm not wearing pants." I shot back.  
"You are."  
I looked down, I was, and they truly were on fire. I nullified his flame, and found out it wasn't him. I sat on the part that was on fire. It spread to the ground, and then, to the tree, I looked at it, it was ablaze.  
"Don't worry, it won't burn, it was planted and grown by an Alice." He said. "Don't lie; I know you were looking for me."  
"How do you know?"  
"A little birdie came and told me."  
"Oh really?"  
No response.  
"You truly do love annoying me, don't you Natsume?"  
No response.

"If you aren't going to answer, then I might as well leave. I'm not needed here anymore, at least I found you."  
I got up to leave, and then I found that his strong hand gripped my wrist. "Let go." I said.  
He walked up to me. Still not letting go. "I said, let go."  
"No." so blunt. Yes, he was so blunt wasn't he? "That talent fest… the whole school fest. Are you going to participate?"  
"Well…" I brushed the ashes off my pants. "I was going to do a duet or something like that… but everyone seems to be busy or not interested."  
He expected me to keep going.  
"So, no."  
"Then do it with me."  
Silence.  
"Pardon?" I asked, not believing even one word of the five words he said. "I thought you said 'Then do it with me.'."  
"Why not? I can play the accompaniment, and you can sing."  
"That's the problem, I can't sing."  
"Anyone can." He looked at me. "Even somebody like you."

So that was it, we started practising straight away. We went to his room to find some music scores. "Why don't we just do a piece together instead of me singing?"  
"No." he pulled out an envelope. And then, he tossed it to me. "Open it."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know... that's why I'm telling you to open it."  
I did as he told me to. I pulled out the piece of paper. It was yellow, and it was wrinkled, the handwriting was cursive, and the ink was slightly blotched. I opened up the little booklet. A music score. I sang it to myself quietly, not quietly enough though. Natsume noticed and he shot a look at me.  
"You found something."  
"No I didn't."  
"Fire."  
I looked at my behind. "Liar."  
"No fire on my case. Show me."  
"No."

He grabbed it from me anyway and looked at it.  
"I like it. A bit soppy, but anything other than that you wouldn't like."  
"True, true." I snatched it from him. "It says 'Lyrics on next page' but there is no next page."  
"Continue searching then idiot."  
"Moron"  
"Pigtailed idiot."  
"Pervert."  
"Polka dots."  
"Liar."  
"Oops, I meant Strawberries."  
"NATSUME!"  
"What?"  
"I found the lyrics…"  
"Show me."  
"Here…"

We looked at the lyrics. Completely in English, we didn't know what it meant. Until… he said. "Give it to me, I'll translate it."  
And that's how it started, the evening practises, us disappearing, the rumours, and most of all, the music that was played every single day.

Stage 6: Vexation

**Author's Notes: Vexation means like… annoyed, the state of being annoyed. Annoying, so on… you know… search it up, I can explain things very well.**


	8. Stage 7: Understanding

**Author's Notes: I'm dedicating this… to… Chin-92!!! Coz… she's such a good Fanfiction friend! So here, just for you. I twisted the original story line so that you might just enjoy it a bit more… oh yes! A small survey, I'm planning to do two more chapters… but… I'm not sure… please tell me! I'll be dedicating the next ones to others as well! Hehe… tell me what you want and I'll try and twist it! I'M SO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAD TO GO BACK AND READ THIS!!!**

愛のメロディー

- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
**- Love's Melody - **  
- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

Rumours had been going around, and frankly both Natsume and I were really, and I mean really getting --should I say that word?—people were disrespecting our privacy, asking us, more like begging us, to tell them. Even if we do, it's not like they'll stop annoying us both, they won't even stop bugging me, in fact, they'll probably bug us MORE!

I can't stand it anymore… things were going so great until I heard someone say more or less, something like this, 'psst, I heard that Sakura girl was kidnapping Natsume again…' if they wanted it to be secret, they shouldn't have said it right in front of the (toilet) cubicle I was using. But nonetheless, the practises kept on going, the music scores were made much more intricate, something that an amateur could never do, we both knew that putting them in wouldn't really make a difference, because really, only the most skilled of musicians could ever really notice it. Whenever one of us asked why we did it, the other would respond by saying an 'I don't know' or a 'whatever' depending on the circumstances, but deep down inside, we both knew that it was so we could keep practising together, inside of the warm music room. We had moved ourselves away from Natsume's room, for a lot of people, mainly girls, would come and spy on us. Of course they wouldn't tell anyone else about it, they would most definitely keep their mouth shut, just so they could make up more rumours. Now, the practises were help in a 'run-down' music room somewhere in the Northern Forest, we suspected it had been used, until the Government funded the school; that's when it had grown.

The music score was unbelievable simple when we first got it, now it was filled with extra notes, written in different pens and pencils, lots of crosses, and lots and lots of 'emotional' playing bits… really, if anyone saw it, they would think we were crazy, writing on a music score so old it could have been valuable, or think 'why would we add unnecessary things to a music score that was already so beautifully written?'. But what they didn't not know, was that it _was_ necessary, it was necessary for us to keep on meeting each other, being in each other's company. No one would understand. No one but us of course. Although… I'm not so sure that Natsume feels the same. All that's been written were simply my feelings. I wonder if I'm being selfish… no… I'm sure he understands… I'm sure he does.

These were one of the days we had practising off. Of course, we would still meet everyday, sometime everyday. Whether it was in the corridors or halls of the elementary buildings, or in class, he hardly ever skips now… I wonder if it's my influence. In the cafeteria we sometimes meet, he almost never eats though nowadays, it's not good for him, but he won't listen, being the stubborn person he is. Ruka's tried to convince him, I have, and heck we both even forced Hotaru to try and get him to eat, but no, all attempts failed… miserably, failed. I meet him under the Cherry Tree sometimes, he seems to be going on more and more missions, or less and less, but harder ones. I've tried speaking to the elementary principal. He wasn't there though. Which, by the way, really sucked. Now, he was here, a shock to most, to me at least. He was there, not injured, not bleeding, no deep breathing, nothing wrong. I sat down next to him. If he was in a bad mood, which I hope he wasn't, I would gladly run away, but he wasn't. He was asleep. Wow. I never saw him asleep before. It was cold, and I knew he wouldn't be cold,

"That darned Fire Alice. I wish it could keep me warm too."

I skipped away and came back with a blanket. He was still there, no Manga, no nothing… I covered him with the blanket and sat beside him. Classes were finished now, and I had nothing to do, with no practise, I was really, really bored. So, I leant my head on the trunk of the tree. My hands beside me, they were cold, but out uniform didn't really keep us warm all that much anymore.

O fell asleep and awoke with the blanket on me. I turned to my right to see whether Natsume was there or not. He wasn't. He must be off burning somebody again. I heard Koko laugh. I smelt burning. Oh, there he was, and… looks like Koko is the victim. Hee hee…

'Hi Natsume' is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. So many girls were watching. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

He walked towards me. I got up to go; and got pulled back. I lost my balance and fell into the arms of… I hope not Natsume, but it was. I looked up to see his face.

"You've been avoiding me these past few days."

"I've been going to practises with you, that doesn't mean I'm 'avoiding' you."

"You're going because you don't want me to get suspicious."

"Oh, you are so mistaken Mr. Hyuuga."

"Lately, I'm the only one contributing to the discussions and the practises."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." He looked at the hand he was holding onto, mine. "Look, if you don't feel like doing it anymore, I'll understand. It's not like I'm forcing you or anything."

"Unh-uh" I shook my head. "That's not it."

"Really?"

"Yes"

His eyes, they look so pained, as if saying or screaming 'will you not accept me? Like everyone else?'

"Sit down." He ordered.

By now, everyone else had gone. And we were alone. Just the two of us.

"You know Mikan." I was shocked, he had said my name. Twice thus far; but twice nonetheless. "Under this tree, it's always dark. But with you by my side… I'm always so happy. I'm smiling on the inside, though you may not always see it."

"What?"

"Don't worry little girl."

For once, when he said 'little girl' it's as if he really was regarding me as one. But I'm not angry. No, I was actually… happy. In one odd way or another. Is this truly the 'Melody of Love'?

I caught up to Natsume and pulled on his sleeve. "Natsume! Chotto mate!" (A/N: Does it mean 'wait up' or something like that? Because… my mum… she told me that… so yeah…)

He turned around and I saw a sight among sights. He smiled! I finally made him smile! And I guess, it makes me smile too!

"Let's do another practice! This time, I'll contribute too!"

"Sure Polka, sure"

"Oh! I'm not wearing Polka-dots anymore, since you always tease me!"

"Proof?"

"No way am I gonna flash!"  
I saw him grin. Although not a big one, it was enough for me to see.

Looks like I'm finally going to have fun!

Stage 7: Understanding


	9. Stage 8: Problems

**Author's Notes: I'm dedicating this chapter to… so many to choose from… to… ladalada and… XfhylliseXanne! Hope you two like this chapter… there's not lot to go… hehe… I'm getting close to my period of LONG TERM STUDY soon… and then, there's the holidays… **

愛のメロディー

- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
** - Love's Melody - **  
- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

'Hey Natsume… have you finished translating the words yet?' I wanted to say, but he was asleep, and I didn't want to wake him. The teachers are all having a conference, they say that one by one, they're falling ill. I doubt it though. They use the same excuse every time they don't want to teach. It's getting lame. So here I was, in Natsume's room. He had invited me because he said I needed more practice. I don't know why he did though, he's just sleeping, and I don't want to wake him. I can't leave because he'll wake up thinking I didn't even bother coming. The door was unlocked, and I let myself in. Wrong move, now I'm stuck here until he wakes up. I go to his balcony. The wind was so nice. A few days left until the Talent fest. I can't say I'm not excited, but I can't say I'm looking forward to it either. I looked back at Natsume, to see if he was still asleep. His eyes were still closed. The blanket I had brought, pulled on top of him and his uniform still on. We had a free day, but we had to go to homeroom first. That was hours ago. He had lots of time to change, so why didn't he? I laid down on his sofa. It was so comfy. I wanted to sleep. Actually, I would. He was sleeping, so I would too.

After a while, I rolled off the sofa. Thinking that I would continue rolling off, I walked over to the bed, thinking it was my own and climbed in. It was so warm… I turned to one side and found a pillow. I hugged it because it was warm. I fell asleep almost immediately. Waking up, I heard breaths near me, and warm vapour on my skin. I fluttered my eyes open to see me hugging Natsume. He was there, in my arms… sleeping… OH NO! I looked at the door, it was wide open. The window was too. I checked the room to see if anyone was there, no one. Good. I got off the bed and slipped the slippers I had come to his room by, walking to the bathroom, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I noticed something that reflected a bit of light in the corner of my eye. I snapped my head towards it. It was small, but not unnoticeable. A camera. A camera so small… it could only have been made by Hotaru. No… don't tell me… IT WAS ALL RECORDED!!!

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. Bad move. I'm pretty sure I woke Natsume up. Hopefully, he didn't… what was I thinking! Going into the same bed as him! No! I wasn't thinking at all!!! Turning on the tap, I wash my face, and then wet my hair I seriously need to feel refreshed for the day that's coming. I hear a groan. Oh no. Please don't be him, please don't be him…

"Hey, Polka Dots… what are you doing in my bathroom?"

Oh damn, it's him… what do I do? What do I do?

"Open up Polka Dots"

Oh no! Oh no!

"I said 'Open up'!"

Nooooooooo!!!

"Don't be a pervert"

That was all I managed to say… how lame! I could hear the wind passing through… my life… is now doomed…

"I'm not a pervert…"

"And why that thought?"

"Because… it's not considered peeking when you're looking at a little girl"

That does it. I opened the door, no, I slammed open the door. "Do you have a problem?"

"Not really… I just needed to take a shower."

"Oh well… I'm here first!" 

And me being the stubborn person I am, I am proud by the way, I sat on the toilet seat cover, crossed my arms and looked at the toilet roll next to me.

"Fine, do what you want… it's not like I care."

I sat there, for the next 5 minutes at least, by then, I could hear the full blast of the shower. Me being dense, I am also proud of that fact, didn't notice whether he was really taking a shower or just doing it to make me get out of the room. I finally had enough of it I stood up to open then door. I noticed he was REALLY taking a shower. The glass was fogged though. So I didn't see anything. Turning the door handle, I was about to push when Natsume's hand gripped mine.

"Stop."

"Any why should I?"

He pointed to the clock. He still didn't go out of the cubicle, I'm glad. The water was still on.

"So?"

"It's the time Ruka always comes"

"Your point being?"

"You don't want him to think we were 'doing' anything right. Especially with your wet hair, he'll think you were washing away something."

He's right… I know he's right, however much I wanted to deny it. My uniform was crumpled, they needed to be ironed, my hair was wet, I could have been washing 'evidence' away. My eyes are red, I didn't get enough sleep. And I was in the bathroom with Natsume Hyuuga. No one in their right mind would think of nothing bad. And Ruka was _always_ in his right mind.

I saw Natsume writing on the fogged up glass 'Shhh'. He probably couldn't be bothered writing 'be quiet' or something like that. I looked at the writing. I could see his face through it, and his wet hair, dripping down his face like crazy.

'Knock knock'

"Hey, Natsume, you ready yet?"

"Hey Ruka," he opened the door slightly and covered my mouth with his hand, "No, I'm not done yet, just got to get changed." He signalled for me to go over near the door. Poking his face out he mouthed 'get the clothes when he gives it to me' I nodded.

"Can you get my clothes for me? They're in the dresser."

"Sure" I hear steps.

In a whisper, Natsume said, "when I go out, around half a minute after, go outside. I hope he didn't notice the fact that the other side of the bed is used…"

"Here" he opened the door slightly, I stepped back. Reaching out for the clothes, I quickly put it back in. Closed the door and gave it to Natsume. "Hey Natsume, why is both sides of the bed used?"

"Uhmm… I'm not sure."

"Don't tell me you're having nightmares again."

"I'm not. Don't worry."

What nightmares? He stepped out of the cubicle a few moments later, a small towel in hand and drying his wet hair. He was fully dressed. My, that wasn't long. He shoved me behind the door and opened it.

"Hey Ruka. Let's go."

"Sure thing. Hey, I wonder if Sakura's there, I want to tell her something."

"Surely not that you like her. But if you do, I'm with you 100 man."

"That's great… but really… I'm--"

I heard the door close behind them. Does that mean… Natsume doesn't really… care about me? Does he think of me only as a problem? No! And I was hoping he would like me back…

'_My, my… this surely is a problem.'_

Stage 8: Problems


	10. Stage 9: Feelings

**Author's Notes: YOU ALL MISSED OUT ON A CHAPTER BECAUSE OF MY NEGLIGENCE! PLEASE, PLEASE, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 7: understanding; I FORGOT TO POST IT UP!!! I shall dedicate this to… CherryBlossomKisses! Since… I think she/he is new to my fic! I shall make this a long one (mainly because of my mistake), I hope you guys don't mind, I want to make the wait worth your while. If a long chapter is annoying, tell me and I shall shorten it. (You may miss out on some parts though.)**

愛のメロディー

- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
**- Love's Melody - **  
- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

I was cold, in autumn, who wouldn't be? Except for Natsume that is. And yet, he took my blazer, allowing me to freeze half to death. I didn't though. We were going to have a test today that would determine whether or not we could attend or include ourselves in the Whole School Talent Fest. As far as I remember, and that's a long way back, the rules were that we weren't allowed to use our Alice. Purely trained 'Talents' like mine! But putting that aside, it really was cold, and I really do need my blazer. The one thing that would keep me warm. Other than my jumper that is.

I got to the class. I wasn't late, actually, I was quite early, and everybody was shocked. You wouldn't really call yourself early if everyone was already seated, but… hey, everyone always came early, or else I just kept coming late. Either way, I'm 'early' today, and I don't care what anyone thinks about it. An exception for Jinno-sensei that is.  
"Natsume!"  
"Hn"  
Grrr… damn him. I know he has to act 'cool' and all that, but please! He could notice he's wearing _my_ blazer! And not his! I bet he's doing this on purpose…"You know what I want!"  
"No I don't"  
"Mikan-chan… why would he have it though?" Koko's voice darted through the air.  
Oh damn. I forgot to activate my Alice…  
"Are you talking about this?" as he pinched a bit of _my_ blazer to show everyone what I was talking about. "My, my… I didn't know you would want _my _blazer."  
"You know damn well I'm talking about it! And it's _**MY **_blazer!"  
"Oh… so does 'Little Miss Polka-Dots' know how to talk back now?"  
"It's nearing the end of Autumn, the heater's not on, it's around… oh, I don't know MINUS 30 DEGREES INSIDE, AND I'M FREEZING LIKE HELL! OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO TALK BACK! ANY SANE PERSON WOULD!"  
"And you call yourself sane? Wow… any _sane_ person could tell the difference between _my_ blazer and _yours_."  
"I am sane. And it is mine. You don't even have a blazer!"

"And how do you know that?" he challenged. I know he was going somewhere with this, but I couldn't care less. I needed that blazer, and I'll go through any means to get it… even if it's…  
"Because I saw, that in your room you don't have a blazer. You've only got the summer uniform." I was pleased with myself. I truly was. He or anyone else couldn't counter me with anything now!  
"Sakura-san… why were you in Natsume's room?"  
Oh no. It's Ruka. What was I going to say? I can't say something like I was practicing the violin with him… I mean… no-one's going to believe me right? Hah. As if. "Oh well… I mean… you know, I, I… I well… you see…" rubbing the back of my neck as to stall for time, it didn't work. It seems the teachers had a meeting, and this was one of the worst times too. Aha! "Well… He's got the Alice of Fire right? I thought he would be warm all the time. Did I say I went to his room? I meant… I meant… I saw him… outside… without a blazer or jacket, so I just thought… Ehehehe…"  
I'm caught out. And I hate being caught out. I should run. But if I run, then they would suspect me of doing something. But even if I don't they'll still suspect me. Especially Sumire. Hotaru knows though. What doesn't she know?  
"W-well… I mean… could you just give my blazer back Natsume?"  
"But it's mine."  
"It isn't…" I gave up though, after a while, it just got so stressing. I mean, it's not like I'll get it back or anything. "Fine… I guess your Alice needs a rest every now and then. I'll just… rub my hands and arms to keep them warm."

I rubber my hands together and blew on them a little bit. It didn't work. I sat on my seat and rubbed my thighs. We had knee-high socks, but they were too thin. By now, most of the class was talking amongst themselves waiting in anticipation for one of our teachers to announce that we had a free-day. I was one of the few along with Hotaru, Ruka and the personally despised Natsume who weren't talking. I could hear people talking about Central Town and what they would do for the Whole-School Talent Fest. I for one, was not that interested, especially since it was so darned cold right now, and I did not have my blazer. Then, a sudden warmth came over me,  
"Why's it suddenly so warm?" I wondered to myself.  
"You idiot, look behind you."  
I slapped my hands onto my mouth, trying to cover it. Unluckily for me, I had already said that stupid, dumb and not to mention 'innocent' question. But nonetheless, I had turned around and looked behind me. Natsume was there, of course, I had thought that. But my blazer wasn't.  
"Where's my blazer?"  
"It wasn't yours. I thought I told you. I received it from the school doctor because he said I wasn't allowed to use my Alice to warm myself up. Apparently though, it's something that goes on automatically, so even if I try not to, it still warms me up."  
"Your point being?"  
"Do you want to borrow it?"

"No."

"And why don't you want to?"  
"Because then, I'd have to return it."  
"You lazy pig."  
"I take the lazy, not the pig."  
"Well I'll make you take both."  
"And how would you do that?"  
"I just will."

'_All participants of the Alice Academy Talent fest, please proceed to the west gym, I repeat, all participants of the Alice Academy Talent Fest, please proceed to the west gym. The Talent Fest supervisors will meet you there at 10:00am. Talent Fest supervisors will meet you there at 10:00am, do not be late.'_

We looked at each other. Then at the clock on the wall. It was now 9:30am. We had plenty of time, if only one of us had the Alice of transportation. It's just too bad neither of us did.  
"We have to go."  
"Now?"  
"Yes Natsume! Now!"  
"Fine."

Running towards the Elementary School building's exit, which was located on the east, we'd have to go double the way, it would take us at lease 45 minutes, and I for one, did not want to be late. Thank goodness Natsume was there. He picked me up, I did not want that to happen, and ran full-speed. We arrived soon, I was puffing, and I don't know why.

"Narumi-sensei!"  
"Ah… Mikan-chan, what are you doing here?"  
I puffed my cheeks out. "You don't think I have a talent?"  
"Oh… of course I do… I mean, of course I think you have a talent."  
"You shouldn't say that," Natsume stepped closer to us both, "you know it's not true…"  
"Ah!" I lunged towards him, hoping I would hit him somewhere, unfortunately (for me) he had high agility, and I had no hopes in hitting him. Just my luck. "I do so have a talent! And you heard me too!"  
"Hah… you can't call that talent Polka-Dots. What's talent is the fact that you can be so annoying and noisy!"

"Natsume you idiot!"  
"I'm not the idiot here."  
"Oh really?"  
I saw him point at my backside; my skirt had been hitched up. No wonder so many people were sniggering on our way here… damn him. Why didn't he tell me sooner?  
"Narumi-sensei!!! Natsume's being mean!!! WAHHH!"  
"Oh dear…" he patted my head and then my back. "Don't worry, now, you two had better hurry up, they're calling for the people that want to be involved in it."

Walking over near the temporary stage, we saw a teacher we hadn't seen before. He must've been a High School teacher. _'Attention everyone! Could you please get into separate lines for High School, Middle School and Elementary School, then divide yourselves into the groups or individuals you're in!'_ We did as we were told. Natsume was reluctant at first, to be seen with someone like me. But I got him to do it eventually, and many people gasped at the sight saying things like 'My, my! I didn't know they could work together as a team.' Or 'Who are they? Aren't they sweet?'. We personally didn't think so.

"Natsume…"  
"Hn?"  
"I don't think… I should sing… maybe we should just… you know, play the instruments…"  
"No."  
"But…"  
"No."  
"Oh fine… it's useless talking to you."  
"Sure…"

I signed up for the both of us. But it needed both our signatures… that was troublesome… I know he wouldn't do that at all. Oh man… he was a stubborn little twit that one, and I seriously don't want to have to persuade him… unless… hehe…  
"Natsume…"  
"What?"  
"We need to sign up now…"  
"Aren't you doing it?"  
"It needs both of our signatures."  
"I'm not bothered…"  
"Or else I'll tell everybody…"  
"What?"  
I went up and whispered the words 'Tangerine-chan'. I didn't know what it meant, but hey, as long as I could bluff it right, it didn't matter.  
"And how do you know they'll believe you Polka-Dots?"  
"Simple, I'll get Hotaru to prove it." Prove what?  
"Fine."

He signed it, and so did I.  
"Now… let's go?"  
"To where?"  
"To central town dummy!"  
"Why?"  
"Because we've got to prepare for it!"  
"What?"  
"The Talent Fest!" I was getting sick. Seriously, I know he doesn't care, not even one bit, but c'mon… I'm sure he knows what I'm talking about.  
"Oh. Sure."  
"What?" My turn asking questions.  
"I don't want to hear that gay voice, so I'm coming with you. And anyway, I need a tux."  
"Oh… right… but Natsume…"  
"I'll pay; I know you're not worthy enough to pay for it. So I will… at least I won't let you pay me back, knowing you'll probably sulk for the rest of your life."  
"Thanks!" I didn't like the 'sulk for the rest of your life' bit… but everything else is fine… I guess…

Proceeding to the shops, we visited each boutique, I stopped myself from saying 'Oooh! I like it!!!' so that Natsume wouldn't pay too much money in my wake. Apparently though, it seems that he had noticed my sudden 'silent-ness' and decided to ask me what's wrong. Me being the terrible, terrible liar that I am, he knew straight away, of course.  
"Look… if you like a dress, a whatever, just tell me, it's not like I'm broke or anything. Now help me pick out a suit."  
"Sure…" I handed him a black tux, "try this."  
After a while, he never took long to change, he came out. Unmistakeable handsome, I was never surprised anymore. "You look nice Natsume." Depression was evident in my voice, even I could spot it.  
"You're upset, and I don't know why. But thanks for the compliment anyway." He took off the tux not soon after, and browsed some racks and shelves for my dress. I was still standing here. "Here, change into this while I go search for more."  
I did as he told me to and did a small twirl. "Why do you care so much anyway?"  
"Well… you've always told me that other partners always spent time together, whether they were girl-girl, boy-boy or boy-girl, so I thought… why not try?"  
"Oh…"  
"You're still not happy. I can see. Take it off, the colour's too pale, try this one instead." He handed me a long chilly-red dress and had in his arms a couple of dresses plus his black tux.  
"Ok."

"Nup, next one."  
I began to change again, taking more time, and going slower.  
"What are you doing in there? We've got less than 2 hours and we've got to get another practice in. Do you need help?"  
Not getting a chance to reply, he stepped into the dressing room and began to unzip my previous dress.  
"Geez, I know you're upset, I don't know why, but come on, don't do it straight before the Talent Fest. You've been bugging me for weeks, if we lose, you'll bug me for another couple of weeks, and that'll be a pain in the neck, not that you've never been one."  
Putting on one of the other ones he had on his arm, I didn't even care that I was changing in front of him. I mean, I'm always so clumsy, he's seen so much of me that even Hotaru or my grandpa hasn't seen yet, so there's not much left.  
"I like this one Natsume. Can I have it?"  
"Sure." He looked at the price tag and gave a small nod. I took it off and put on my uniform. In turn, I looked at the price tag and was shocked. The price of the dress was more that a whole years allowance for me, and yet, here he was, giving it to me for free. "Oh wait Natsume, I changed my mind, I'll take the red one."  
"Don't be stupid, I know you like it, and besides… it's not that much. Now give it to me."  
"Ok…" I did as he said and handed him the dress. Taking the others that he had brought along with him, and putting them back on the racks and shelves. I saw him pay for the clothes and walk out of the store with a plastic bag labelled 'Fashion Boutique' in tow. A sales attendant came up to me and told me that she would put the dresses back, so I passed them to her and ran out to meet Natsume.  
"Thanks Natsume."  
"Hn." Passing me the bag, I took hold of it securely, making sure it wouldn't fall, and in the process, touching his warm hand.  
"Ah, Natsume! Your hands are so warm!" I held his right hand in my left, my free hand, and held it up to my cheek. "Ahhh…"  
"Hn. At least you're back to normal. Hey, we've got one and a half hours left, what do you want to do?"  
"Let's practice."  
"Here?"  
"Sure! I brought the violin!"  
"And the piano?"  
"About that… ehe…"

He walked away, I followed. He walked into a shop, so did I, "So, where are we?"  
"A music store dimwit."  
"Right… wait. DIMWIT?!"  
"Yes, dimwit."  
"You were so nice a moment ago!"  
Walking around the store, observing every single instrument, music score, book, person, crack, and crevice, I sat down on a piano seat. Staring at the keys, they meant nonsense to me. Now, a violin, that meant the world to me.  
"Do you want me to teach you the basics?" A familiar voice called out to me.  
"No thanks, I can get by on my own on the violin just fine, I don't need to learn another instrument thanks…" I touched a single black key and pressed down on it, "Natsume…"  
"Fine by me."  
He bent down, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, making it warm. He reached out his arms and then opened up his slim fingers and put them on top of mine.  
"Now this is how you play."

We played for a while, not noticing the world around us. This truly was, 'how you play'. But not the piano, something else…

Stage 9: Feelings

**Author's Notes: HAH! So… do you like it? The next one is of the Talent Fest…! Of course, the main act will be of Natsume and Mikan, not that anyone would notice it, but yes, expect me to update (soon). I've been busy, so I'm sorry, a birthday, a birthday party (diff birthday) other stories… and… the family business. Damn. This is more than 6 pages on word. My goodness…**


	11. Stage 10: Singing

**Author's Notes: Ehe… has it been a while? Scratches back of head Sorry… cheeky smile well… I am dedicating this one to… uuhhh…Everyone who's read this!!!! Haha! Guess what? I saw two people at the bus stop/train station that looked almost exactly like Ruka and Natsume, only, they were, I think, in year 9 or something… so yeah… made me feel short… WAH!! Somebody teach them a lesson for me!!! On with the story, sorry… I felt like writing something that felt quite 'chat-like' hehe…**

愛のメロディー

- - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - -  
**- Love's Melody - **  
- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - -  
- - - - -

The clock struck 3, we were meant to be at the site, the town square, at 2:30… we were late, but we didn't mind. Sooner or later though, we had to leave, be it now, or later we had to leave. We closed the piano lid and walked out the door, Natsume leading, and I, not far behind. We needed to hurry, but we took our time, making the walk longer than necessary. What was the point of listening to a speech when we all obviously knew the rules. Arriving not much longer than when I had finished thinking my previous statement, the town square was not full, but nearly empty. I had thought that there would be many that would show up, but apparently, there is not a lot, or else they might just be preparing for their show.

Soon, the time had come, and walking up on the shining black stage was nerve wracking. Although I knew that my, no, our performance was bound to be better than that of Sumire Shouda's, singing her original 'song', confessing her undying love to Natsume when clearly, singing 'Natsume, NATSUME!!' was not considered a song, and with that screeching voice of hers, whatever song she sung was to be considered dangerous. The judges had to cut the performance short at 30 seconds so that they could save all the breaking glass. I stepped up on stage, Natsume was already on the seat, flexing his fingers looking at me at the corner of his eyes, his maroon pupils following me walking on the stage and towards the table which held the two wireless microphones that would circle the back of my neck. Navy Blue, and Lemon Yellow. I guess they expected us to choose. I picked up the Yellow one, a 'SONY' logo was visible. I detached it from the stand and put it just on top of my earlobes, the microphone just dangling above my lips as I licked them. I stood in the middle of the stage. Natsume had started already, I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

He started again, a longer intro this time, I opened my mouth, and again, nothing came. I buried my face into my hands. Stage fright. I knew it would come, however much I wanted to deny it, I just couldn't face the truth could I? I felt a tap at my shoulder and I turned around finding Natsume's face just a few inches from mine.

"Hey, are you scared?" A mocking tone, I could hear. Although he might actually want to comfort me, he still had to keep up his cool demeanor.  
"I'm… of course I'm not scared! What do you think I am? A girl who has stage fright?!" I snapped back. If I had said anything else, not only would he be mocking me, the whole school would be.  
"You are. I'm not bothered or anything. Just…"  
"'Just' what Natsume?! You have no problem with stage fright do you?! You're just a natural!"  
"'Just' take a deep breath and imagine their all not there, think back to our practices, you did fine then, then you can do even better now."  
"Oh whatever Natsume, like that'll work."  
"Trust me, it will."

He went back to his seat, gave me a nod and waited for me to do the same. I shook my head violently. I couldn't do it. Not with all of these people here.  
"Don't worry, like I said, pretend we're in one of our practices."  
"Well then, where's the Howalon that you usually bring for me?"  
"Still at the shop, I'll buy them for you later."  
"Fine."

I did as he said, I took a deep breath, a few actually, and I pretended we were in one of our practices. And it worked. I imagined the room, the musty smell of old wooden floorboards creaking, the noise the birds would make when we both made our way inside the room, and the turning of the old, yellowy pages that had been touched by our hands constantly these past few days. Yes, I truly enjoyed practicing with him, and I shall, I shall enjoy performing with him as well. I gave him a nod, and the music started. The background music playing, the stars that I could imagine, then a pause, a slight pause that hardly anyone could notice, but I did. I noticed the soft touch he was giving to the music that he normally wouldn't the extra touch of using the damper pedal. Then, I realised it was my cue to start. I opened my mouth, the words flowed, it just seemed… right.

anata marude komorebi no you ni  
watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta.

A smile crept onto my lips, and I knew it had crept onto his as well. He's given me the courage to go on, not just on this stage, but… my life. I didn't notice it before, but he has given me strength, he's given me courage.

kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni  
nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjite iru wa

watashi ga watashi rashiku irareru no wa anata ga iru kara.

Yes, it truly was because of him. I can be like myself today, because of him. I wonder if he feels the same. Did I erase all of his walls, those tall walls that restrict him from being who he is?

anata wo ai shite umareta uta wo utaou  
watashi no ai no akashi ni  
shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi  
anata ga ikite iru koto ga shinjitsu

I was born to love you, singing, right now, on top of this stage, I hope this warmth will reach out to everyone, and especially you Natsume, right now, I'm thinking of you.

itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MERODI-

We've experienced all that haven't we. And we've made our own Melody. Our personal Melody of Love…

karamiatta kokoro no ito wo  
tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda

"kono ai wo tsuranukou" hitorigoto no you ni  
永久(towa) ni chikai wo tateru

itooshisa ni tsutsumareru MERODI- maiagare sora ni

We were separated constantly weren't we Natsume, those missions, those terrible missons, the sickness, the departure, the regrets and times we've been through.

sono 瞳(me) ni mienai taisetsu na mono wo miseyou  
afureru ai no izumi ni  
omoi wa doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo  
ikite yukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta

I want to show you that there's more to life than just suffering, there is happiness, there is two sides to every coin, just like there's two sides to every story. You've only experienced one, and I'm not going to let you stand by that! I love you so much, I love you Natsume. Tears rolled down my cheeks. This is the song, the song that proves how much I love you. However much you may push me back, I'll just keep on struggling on, walking forward; towards you...

mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nozoru  
"nee mou nechatta no?" sore nara mimimoto de "I love you"

Do you remember Natsume? When I said that to you…? No.. you must not…

anata wo ai shite umareta uta wo utaou  
watashi no ai no akashi ni

Did it reach you Natsume? My feelings?

sono 瞳(me) ni mienai taisetsu na mono wo miseyou  
afureru ai no izumi ni  
anata to deatte nagaredashita kono MERODI-  
furuete iru ima kono toki mo ikiteru

This melody, it still exists. It won't be forgotten, not in our lives it won't…

itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MERODI-

itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MERODI-

"This, Natsume, is the Melody of Love, I've been dying to tell you, I hope you liked it. We've worked so hard on it together. Haven't you noticed?"  
"Yes, I've noticed."  
I turned around. My eyes softened up a bit and I smiled.  
"You had better."  
We got off the stage, the audience still clapping.

"92 keys."  
"92 keys?"  
"That piano had 92 keys. Amazing… if it were any less, I couldn't have played some parts of the song."  
"How many does a regular piano have? 88… I guess… that's what I've grown up with."  
'Oh…' "So… did you like the 'Melody of Love' we performed Natsume?"  
"Of course I did my dear Mikan."  
"You said my name…"  
"Is it abnormal for me to call you by your name?"  
"Well… not really…actually, yes."  
"There was this one part that I especially liked though Mikan."

"Which one?"

"This one." He hugged me close and he moved his lips towards mine, knocking the microphone off first. "Oops." He said. And there it was, that bittersweet taste, of my first kiss. One that I could never let go of. Like a fruit that's just right, just ripe, and just tasty enough that I could want for more. Lucky for me, this was one fruit I can taste over and over again.  
"So Natsume, do you think we could practice that bit again, I don't think I've gotten the hang of it."  
"Whatever you say Strawberries."  
"Ah!"

And I guess that was it. One fruit that I had found, that truly was sweet, whichever time of the year I tasted it. Always ripe, and always there for me.  
We made our way outside, and there everybody was, cheering, except for Sumire of course. I wonder what made them rowdy.  
"We heard everything you two!"  
'What?' was practically what I thought.  
"The microphone! The microphone! You forgot to take it off Sakura-san!" I heard Ruka shout out.  
"Oops."  
"Yeah," Natsume said. "Oops. By the way Strawberries, you might want to know that… you left one of your ribbons on stage when you shook your head violently."  
"Oh! I should get that!"

He took hold of my wrist and pulled me close.  
"Don't. You look better this way Strawberries." He undid the other ribbon and it drifted away. I guess he was right. But still… that was the ribbon he gave to me! He said 'in exchange for not being able to give you Howalons today.'  
Oh well, with this 'fruit' of mine, I'll be able to get another ribbon and Howalons any day!  
"Fine, hey! The next performance is starting soon!"  
"We need seats Idiot."  
"Here's two!"  
"Oh great, right next to the Ice Queen."  
"Don't be mean Natsume!"  
"I won't."

"Hey Strawberries, can I taste some more fruit?"  
Oh that Natsume… I plopped a strawberry in his mouth. "Sure, I've got a whole basket-ful. Don't finish it all though, I want some. Are they sweet?"  
"Sweet enough for me."  
"Hey, lovebirds, don't talk during the performance… and anyway, Hotaru's next."  
"On a first name basis now huh Ruka-pyon" I sneered.  
"Of course he is, after all…" Natsume added.  
"They're gonna be lovebirds soon as well...!" we chorused.

Turning red, he hid his face. "Whatever!"

The smiles of that day, I'll never forget, but anyway… we should get on with the Talent Fest, there should be heaps more, and you wouldn't want too miss out too… right? Or do you have a performance to do with your special someone? Well?

Stage 10: Singing  
Notes: Executed to perfection  
Grade: A+

**Author's Notes: Hee hee! Do you like it? I'm sorry, I don't have a love life, so I didn't know how she would feel singing those words. The last bit, with the 'Notes, Grade' bit was… you must not have gotten it… well… there are stages and this is sort of like Mikan Sakura's "Essay" or "Assignment" in life. Lots of different ones really, like one on your love life, or, in business, I'm sure Hotaru will be getting an A+ on that one… but that's my perspective on things. Every aspect of your life has an 'End-of-Life Test' you know… and they come in stages, separating them… Ah well… if you don't get it… that's just… too bad…! Should I do one about Ruka too? Nah… maybe not… IT'S THE HOLIDAYS AFTER ALL!! HAHAHAHA!!!**

**Moon**

**P.S. please tell me what you think of this story!**


End file.
